The UC Davis/ICDDRB International Clinical, Operational and Health Services Research Training (ICOHRTA) Program in Maternal and Child Health and Nutrition will be established to strengthen and sustain the capability of scientists at the Center for Health and Population Research of the International Center for Diarrheal Disease Research, Bangladesh (ICDDRB) to conduct relevant research on the design, implementation, and evaluation of nutrition intervention programs to enhance maternal and child health and nutrition and related functional outcomes. These objectives will be accomplished through: 1) pre-doctoral training leading to a PhD in Nutrition or Epidemiology for three continuing and five new doctoral students; 2) short-term training in research design, laboratory methods, data analysis and report writing at UC Davis, 3) inter-institutional faculty and student exchanges, 4) collaborative research projects, including one-time research support for new PhD students at the time of their reentry into Bangladesh, and 5) technical assistance to the Government of Bangladesh, international agencies involved in local health programs, and selected non- governmental agencies. The major areas of research emphasis will be the control of micronutrient deficiencies and improved infant and child feeding practices. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]